M. L. Gross serves as editor of the Journal of the American Society for Mass Spectrometry. Joyce Neff, resource secretary and staff assistant, also serves as editorial assistant. In 1997-98, the journal continued an on-line or electronic version, the first among mass spectrometry journals. Gross also serves on the editorial board of Mass Spectrometry Reviews, and International Journal of Mass Spectrometry and Ion Processes.